you're the stars (and i'm the moon)
by halcyon epochs
Summary: A story where Remus and Sirius try to become "united", aka have their first time. Rated M for smut.


Scavenger Hunt - Use the prompt set: (colour) mauve, (word) spring, (dialogue) "You have got to be kidding me."

Auction - "Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to–I, um, should've knocked. Um, I-I'll just go. Bye."

Talk Like Shakespeare - Sonnets - Sonnet 27 - write about a young man being restless at night.

Pinata - Humor

Film Festival - Word: Thrilled

 **Writing Club**

Amber's Attic - But whatever, however, whenever this ends, I want you to know that, right now, I love you forever.

Showtime - Summer Sequence - write a fic involving time skips

AAA - Don't joke about the Full Moon - Character: Remus Lupin

* * *

 **Rated M for smut**

* * *

 _For Lily_

* * *

"You look so _sexy_ when you eat chocolate," Sirius purred seductively.

Remus's pale skin flushed. It wasn't unlike Sirius to spout random compliments every other breath, but this voice...this voice did _things_ to him. Things he'd rather not voice, but rather respond to with action.

"Sexy, am I?" Remus murmured, his smoldering amber eyes boring into Sirius's molten silver. "Well, why don't you come over here and prove it?"

Sirius needed no more invitation. He hurdled two beds and lamp and barreled into Remus. Or rather, his mouth did.

Remus gasped as Sirius sucked on his pulse point, biting and nipping. He threw his head back, allowing Sirius more access, which he took advantage of. He licked the Adam's Apple of his throat with unrestrained vigor, and Remus moaned.

Sirius was no stranger to his moaning, but for some reason today, it turned him on more than usual. There was a sudden tightness in his pants.

 _Bang!_

Sirius leapt away from his boyfriend, cheeks scarlet and breathing heavily. Remus was in a similar state, flustered and panting, a bulge in his pants.

The intruder was James, who also looked embarrassed. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it again. He repeated the action several times, before ultimately deciding that he looked stupid and shut his mouth.

The three looked at each, acutely aware of the awkwardness of the situation.

And then James broke the silence.

"Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to–I, um, should've knocked. Um, I-I'll just go. Bye."

And looking still as mortified as ever, James slammed the door shut.

The air was thick between the room's remaining occupants. Remus was staring at the floor and Sirius was quietly trying to flatten his pants. But none of the previous passion remained.

"Igottagobye," Remus blurted out and promptly bolted, leaving Sirius alone in room with only his _friend_ for company.

* * *

"Remus," said Sirius one evening, "what do you feel when I kiss you?"

Remus lifted his eyebrows. "Why do you want to know?"

"I mean, you make me feel all hot and bothered," Sirius said, smirking, and causing Remus to roll his eyes. "I was wondering if you felt the same way."

James cleared his throat loudly. "There are other people here, you know," he said pointedly. "Kindly refrain from doing _things_ when there are other people in the room."

Sirius snorted. "Such a hypocrite," he muttered to Remus, and then raised his voice. "Funny, you don't stick to that rule when it comes to Lily."

James spluttered and Remus chuckled.

"That's-that's different!" James hissed. "Lily and I keep our PDA to a minimum. Meanwhile, you two are blatantly eye-fucking during breakfast."

Now it was Remus's turn to sputter incoherently, while James smirked and returned to his playbook.

"Hey!" Sirius wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively. "Don't tease us about our relationship. As a matter-of-fact, I have more dirt on you and Lily than you have on Moony and I."

"Really?" James challenged. "You wanna bet?"

Sirius's hold around Remus tightened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Remus cut him off.

"I don't think he does," Remus said casually, smiling innocently at his boyfriend. "We have a theory to test."

James screwed his face up. "Oh Merlin. I think I know where this is going."

Remus grinned wickedly. "Excellent, because I think you won't want to be around when we do test it."

James all but abandoned his playbook and sprinted out of the room.

Sirius gazed at Remus in awe. "I have never been more attracted to you," he murmured silkily.

Remus's eyes sparked. "You really want to know whether you get me all 'hot and bothered'?" he asked, lowering his eyelids. "Then take me right here, right now."

Sirius smiled devilishly and was more than thrilled to comply.

* * *

"James, have you seen Remus?" Lily asked, hurrying into the common room. "He borrowed my textbook and he hasn't returned it yet."

"He's upstairs," James said, but held a hand up to halt her. "I wouldn't go up there, if I were you. He's busy."

"'Busy'?" Lily queried dubiously. "What possibly could he be occupied with? It's Saturday."

"He's _busy,"_ James emphasized, and Lily's eyes widened with understanding.

"Ah," she said, backing away from the stairs. "I'll just...ask him later then."

"Wise choice," he said, "if you don't want to be traumatized."

Lily laughed and then paused as a red blur streaked past her on the way to the boys' dormitory.

"Marls, wait!" Lily called, but her warning went unheard.

James shrugged. "Her choice."

* * *

Remus was in the middle of unbuckling Sirius's belt when there was another _bang._

This time, it was Marlene McKinnon.

"Sirius Black, you better have a good-" she broke off mid-sentence as she realized the compromising circumstances that were in front of her.

"Oh, I'll just, um," an evil smirk materialized on her face, "leave you to your _copulation_ then."

And she slammed the door.

Remus groaned. "You have got to be kidding me," he bemoaned. "I was looking forward to-"

"I know," Sirius finished dejectedly. "Some other time, maybe."

"What if we don't get another chance?" Remus queried, his voice serious. "What if something happens?"

Sirius didn't like the sudden dip his mood had taken, but Remus had voiced aloud what he had been too afraid to say.

"Then we'll just have to face it as it comes," Sirius said firmly. "There's no use in worrying over something that may or may not happen. As someone famous once said, 'live your life to the fullest.'"

Remus smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Padfoot." He enveloped his boyfriend in a tight hug, one that he didn't want to release.

Sirius started, and then returned the embrace. "Anytime, Moonpie."

Even while wrapped up in a hug, Remus still managed to swat his boyfriend. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Only a dozen, Moonpie."

"Thirteen now."

* * *

 _It was springtime. The air smelled like fragrant flowers, a breeze ruffled his hair- and was that a naked Sirius?_

 _"Come here, my ravishing Moony," Sirius beckoned, a coquettish grin on his handsome face._

 _Remus couldn't help but admire his figure; the sculpted jaw, the hardened abs, his lustful silver eyes- he looked straight out of_ Witch Weekly.

 _Remus stripped down until he was nude too and then engulfed his sexy boyfriend, hunger raging through him._

 _And suddenly he was fire. Not literally, but as Remus submerged himself in his touch, caving into his skilled fingers, a maelstrom was unleashed within._

 _And then, he was being rattled and torn away from his lover. Remus clung on, begging, "No, no, not yet!" but hands were ripping him and Sirius apart, and..._

...Remus woke to Benjy's sleepy face and his hands gripped on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Mate, wake up," Benjy growled.

Remus blinked up at him owlishly, his head spinning. "Wha-?"

"You were moaning in your sleep," Benjy grumbled, a sly albeit drowsy smile curving his lips. "Didn't know you were _that_ kind of dreamer, Lupin."

A hot, fiery blush spread through his cheeks. "I-I was just-"

"Will you lot shut up?" Peter groaned from the other side of the room. "None of us can sleep with all the racket you're making."

A chorus of groans are his support. Benjy rolled his eyes.

"Bunch of tossers, them," he whispered, and Remus's blush darkened. Thankfully, it was night, so no one could see it.

(However, had someone touched his cheeks, their hand would've been roasted by the sheer amount of heat emanating from it.)

He heard Benjy's footsteps shuffle back to his own bed, and moments later, an arm snaked around his waist.

Remus yelped, but it was quickly stifled by a warm, familiar hand clamping over his mouth. He relaxed in Sirius's body.

"Having dirty dreams about me, Moony?" his husky voice whispered into his ear. "I can't say I blame you."

"Who said they are about you?" he whispered back.

Sirius's arms nearly squeezed the breath out of him. "They better," he growled possessively, "or I'll kick both of your sorry asses to Neptune."

Remus elbowed him gently. "Relax, Paddy," he reassured him. "You're the only one that I love. I don't care how many times we have sex, it doesn't make love you any less because of it."

"In fact." A sultry grin tugged at his lips. "I'm willing to try out the erotic fantasy I had just now..."

Sirius's breath hitched. "Fuck," he breathed.

"Does that mean yes?" Remus turned to face his disturbed boyfriend, and in the faint moonlight, he could see his eyes glinting with excitement.

"I'm always ready, baby," he purred.

And whatever endeavors they pursued, Remus knew his partner would give it his all. He trusted him.

He clutched Sirius's red shirt, which was mauve in the moonlight. And then, he descended into pure bliss.

* * *

"So, how was it?" James asked the next morning.

Sirius shared a knowing smile with Remus, who was seated across with him. "Oh, you don't want to know."

"I'm not asking for the details, or a play-by-play," he insisted stubbornly, "just a general analysis."

"Fine, you asked for it."

Five minutes later, a screech was heard and James Potter sprinted out of the Great Hall, his hands covering his ears. Everyone looked automatically to the Gryffindor table, where two identical smirks were being displayed.

Sirius was cool in front of such attention. He shrugged with an air of carelessness and went back to eating.

Remus, meanwhile, had his head lowered, but not to hide embarrassment. He, in fact, was hiding a grin of his own.

No one asked any questions. Nobody questioned it when Lily went after him and presumably, to comfort him.

No one was surprised when they were caught snogging on the way to lessons, and Sirius mocked James for his supposed "discretion" and Lily berated the pair of them.

It was business as usual.

* * *

 _1655 words_


End file.
